What's Happening to me?
by haneenfanficgirl
Summary: Something very strange is happening to young Toon Link, he tries to get help but no one listens so he thinks he can handle it alone. But will work? Will he be back to his old self on his own? Will everyone notice that their Toon needs them? Or will they continue to ignore him?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO NINENDO

Hey i just got like 117 views from my first fanfic so i decided to make a second one. my first fanfic is Smash Camping Trip

so i hope you read that and liked it so i hope you enjoy my second fanfic!

* * *

I was sitting in the room while Dr. Mario was just sitting there reading in his clipboard calmly like it's a big nothing, doesn't he know how serious this is.

I had enough of the silence, "Listen Mario isn't there anything you can do, medicine or pills anything you are not helping."

He placed his clipboard on his desk and looked at me, "First it is a _Dr._ Mario, second it is not that a urgent, remember what a I say last time you a came here to-"

"Try to eat and keep way from violence video games", I said impatiently, "but Mar… I mean Dr. Mario it's not helping can't you just give me something"

He shook his head and looked at his watch in horror, "Oh a no the date is a in two a minutes, I'll a see you a next time a kid and don't a worry it's everyone a gets a bad dream."

I signed as I walked out the door. If you are wondering what's going on I'll tell you.

Over the past week I've been getting bad dreams not just any dreams horrible dreams; usually about losing the people I care about, so I haven't slept for so long. The other thing is that I wouldn't eat anything, every time I do I would just vomit, the only food my stomach will take is cucumber sandwich it's horrible but it's the only thing I can eat. My head hurts so bad that I might faint.

"Hey, Toon you okay". I saw Wolf with a concerned face.

I'm properly not because I'm lying on the ground I looked up at him and managed a smile, "Yeah…I'm okay". He helped me up, I was about to say something when I looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Oh man my match starts in 10 minutes I gotta go I'll see you later Wolf."

I love running around, but for some reason I'm getting tired easily, which is why I'm late for my match with Jigglepuff.

"You're late", snapped Master Hand the boss of super smash bros. He's also a flying glove which scared me when I first came to this place.

"Sorry, won't happen again", I said as earnestly as I can.

He sighs and snapped his fingers. Me and my opponent teleported to Green Hills, I was ready with my sword and weapons. Jigglepuff is no problem I can bet her easy.

* * *

"Winner is….Jigglepuff", said the disembodied hand as we both teleported back.

Jiggle and I shook hands to be good sports. I am not a sore loser, but I don't get it, the smash ball was right there until I saw two of them, I hit at one of them then it disappeared, Jiggle got to the other one and managed to break it.

"That was fun, Toonie", she exclaimed, "Let's fight again sometimes".

I grunted, "Sure that sounds great". The bell rang mean it's lunchtime.

I would skip because the smell of the food makes me sick, but I have to eat other than cucumber sandwiches. So I walked over to the buffet there was a whole lot of food to choose.

I looked around and took some pasta with meatballs, small chicken nuggets and an apple juice. Lucas and Ness were sitting in the corner like always; it's our usual table.

Lucas saw me, "Hey, Toon Link we're gonna play soccer soon wanna come." I thought for a while it's been some time since I played with them so I nodded.

"Great so sit down", Ness said in a mouthful of fried chicken. I looked at my food, I really don't feel like eating.

"You gonna eat that?", asked Ness.

I pushed my plate away, "Knock yourself out".

He was about eat when he looked at me, "Are you feeling alright? You sure you don't want it?"

"I'm fine…just fine"

* * *

Hey i finished chapter one (obviously) so i'm gonna make more if you want so i hope you enjoyed this one.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch they dragged me outside along with Popo from the ice climbers.

"Lucas and Toon Link vs me and Popo", Ness pointed out.

"Okay, Lucas you're the goalie", I told him and he nodded.

Ness threw the ball and I kicked it first. He managed to kick the ball from me and was on his way to our net. He kicked the ball and Lucas caught it and threw it as hard as he can at me.

The ball was mine, just one kick at the goal. But something happened; there was this strong ringing at my ears and a headache, I tried to kick the ball but I only kicked the air. Ness came up from behind me and took the ball.

I ran up but fell exhaustedly, the ball went through our net. Ness came up with a smirk but when he saw me his face was with confusion, "Dude, you look horrible".

"Thanks for being a good sport", I muttered darkly.

"No I mean you look like you haven't slept", he said.

My stomach started to make a painful crunching noise, "I gotta go". Before they could ask I took off and went to the bathroom in my room locked the door, and vomit .

Throwing up is supposed to make me feel better but it made me feel worse, a lot worse. I lied at my bed, hoping the pain would go away. It's still morning, so I hope I don't go to sleep. Just then standing right at my bed was a tall man with a moustache and a beard; he wore a sailing suit.

"Linebeck?...how are you?...When did you…?", I was so confused.

"Don't just stand there kid get out there and get me treasures!", he yelled like always.

"Wha..", I rubbed my eyes and he was gone. I'm I seeing things? No, I'm not crazy, maybe I'm just tired so I went to bed and closed my eyes, as the pain from my stomach slowly melted.

* * *

I woke up with I strong headache, I looked at my calendar I slept an entire day why didn't anyone woke me up. I realized that I locked my door.

I went to the kitchen there was Snake, Samus and Link when they saw me they stared. I was too tired to care and a bad taste was in my mouth. I got out some cereal and poured milk, then I was just staring at the wall I was so tired I wanted to sleep.

"TOON LINK", yelled Link, which made me jump.

"WHAT", I yelled back. He pointed at my cereal, which was flooded with milk that was spilling on the table. I grabbed a tissue.

"Didn't you hear me, whatever. Where in blazes were you yesterday?", he asked angrily.

"Nowhere…", I looked at my watch it was late, "Oh…I thought it was breakfast".

Snake looked at me, "It's 5 now, what's with you kid?"

I didn't answer as I left the kitchen. Ness came up to me, "Hey, we're gonna prank Dedede next wanna join?"

"No", I answered as I placed my hand at the side of my head; the headache was back.

But Ness didn't give up, "Look Toon what's going on; you don't fight like you used to, not eating a thing, and you are not even going to prank anyone".

I looked mad, "Listen just because I said 'no' doesn't mean there is a problem".

"Fine then." He said in an angry tone and walked away, which made me feel worse. I have to talk to someone about this and I know just the person.


	3. Chapter 3

I went over to the gym holding my stomach tight. Link was punching the sandbag with boxing gloves.

"Hey, Link I need your help", I told him.

He stopped and turned to me, "Please don't tell me you got in trouble again."

I rolled my eyes, "No it's bigger than that".

Just then Captain Falcon and Fox came in the room, "Hey Link it's six we're gonna be late for the club", Falcon told him.

"Club?" I asked looking at Link.

"You'll understand when you're older", he said as a matter-of-fact.

"But wait…Link I really need to talk to you", I was trying more like begging, I really needed help I was sure he was going to help me.

He shook his head, "Toon, I can't always help you with your problems you have to solve this one on your own".

I can't believe he just said that! But I haven't told him yet, "Link you need to listen it's something bad"

"Something that I can't help you with now that's enough so just go and play or something", he said in a serious tone.

"But Link-"

"I said enough", raising his voice.

I stomped my feet gaining everyone's attention, "I thought I can relay on you. YOU ARE A HORRIBLE FRIEND!" I stomped out furiously.

Why can't Link just listen to me for once is it so hard. I walked in the cafeteria and I saw Mario eating spaghetti like always I walked up to him.

"Hey Mario listen I need to talk to you it's about the...you know"

He stopped eating and looked at me with anoyyance, "Listen a kid I a really had a enough. It's just a bad a dreams, there is a lot a people who a needs my help, but I can't because I have to a check on a you".

"What… what do you mean? It's getting worse I need some kind of medicine", I complained.

"I already a told a you it's a nothing that is a it", he snapped.

"Some doctor you are", I muttered under my breath. He looked at me with surprise as I walked out.

I slammed my door shut and jumped at my bed. I put a pillow at my face and screamed. Thanks to the pillow my voice was ruffled. I heard someone opened my door. Shoot I forgot to lock it. Peach was standing there with a tray of soup. My face was red literally.

"Toonie what's wrong?", she asked with a concerned face.

"Don't call me _Toonie_ now. What do you want", I growled.

She widened her eyes, "You missed dinner so I made you soup"

"I'm not hungry"

"What do you mean you're not hungry what did you eat".

"Leave me alone", I got up and closed the door. I heard a gasp. I closed the light and got to bed. I mad, _so_ mad at Link. Curse that blooding Doctor. I feel like I want to break everything in the room, but that's just pointless.

Fine Link, I'll solve my own problems...


	4. Chapter 4

Over two days I have not spoken to anyone especially Link . My nightmares got worse .I would stay up and walk around then once I sleep I wake up in weird places like on the roof, don't ask me how because I really don't know.

After fights I would go to my room and lock the door, usually get a huge headache. My stomach is killing me so I would lie to the ground to make it go away. I kept on eating cucumber sandwiches nothing else. It felt like forever since I ate anything other than sandwiches so I decided to enjoy Friday morning in the kitchen.

I was walking in the hall and everyone stopped and looked at me, it felt weird. Did I do something wrong? I tried to ignore it and went to the kitchen were Link, Pit and Marth are. They didn't notice me, fine by me I guess. I looked at the fridge; no milk.

"Do we have any milk?" I asked.

They stopped talking and looked at me. There faces were shocked and disbelief.

"Right here", Pit said quietly as he past me the milk.

I don't know but my hands were shaking bad for no reason I tried to hide it but Link noticed, "Toon Link what's wrong"

I ignored him; plain and simple but like Link he won't stop.

"What's wrong ", he repeated with a serious tone.

"Nothing", I answered in a small voice without looking at him

"Are you still holding a grudge at me for two days…Just tell me what the problem is I'll help you out".

My eyes were watery, but I didn't say anything.

"Hey just leave him alone he doesn't want to talk about it end of story". Link looked at Pit.

"Don't pretend like your not curious at his odd behavior", Link shot back.

Marth shook his head, "That doesn't mean you have to force him".

"Just leave me alone, Link", I got up, I didn't want to be here, but he grabbed my arm to see my face, hot tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Toon what's wrong? Are you hurt? Please tell me", he said with a softer voice. Marth and Pit had both worried expression.

I slapped his hand and ran I don't know if he's following me, I ran covering my face from everyone and got to my room and locked the door. A strong headache came and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a strong ringing in my head it felt like I slept for a century but it was only two hours. I was on the ground and when I tried to get up my legs were shaking and I fell. I was about to get up again but in front of me was an old woman with a kind smile.

"Grandma are you really here but how…?", I whispered my voice wasn't working.

She gave me a warm smile, "Oh Link dear please don't sleep in right now it's late"

"Wait…don't leave", but she already vanished.

I _was _seeing things, I want to tell someone but then I remembered what happened at breakfast so I'll keep it to myself. Fix my own problems.

I got out of my room, as I walked past by I heard people whispering once they saw me and I am pretty sure I heard my name. Why's everyone treating me like this? What did Link mean by 'odd behavior'? Then I saw Lucas and Ness talking to each other.

"Hey, guys do you know what's going on?", I asked.

"_You _tell us", Lucas snapped.

"What do you mean?", I demanded.

Ness sighed, "Dude you've been acting weird, locking yourself in your room, not talking to anyone or eating and you look exhausted.".

My headache came back and my vision was blurry, "I'm sorry I need to go will talk again".

I walked away and went to the cafeteria when I heard Link's voice and hide. I know, I know that was stupid but I didn't want to talk to him.

I hide behind a plant and saw a table with Zelda, Link, Pit, Fox, Captain Falcon, Snake…and _Tetra_ what's she doing here.

"Yeah the kid's acting nothing like him", Fox pointed out.

Wait, are they talking about me? It could be any kid.

"I wish I know what's bothering, Toon", Pit said taking a sip from his drink.

Yep, it's me. I can't believe their talking about me.I hate it when people say stuff from behind my back.

"Beaten by JigglePuff…that's way to low even for him", Snake told them as I gritted my teeth but kept quite.

"I have noticed that he visited Dr. Mario daily, when I asked Mario he said he can't discuss his patient's _issues_"

Everyone turned to Zelda.

Tetra blinked, "Toon has issues and he didn't say anything"

"Well, not what after Link did to him at breakfast".

Link glared at Pit. The two hylain princesses looked at Link in disbelief, "What did you do", they said at the same time.

Link sighed, but Snake spoke first, "He tried to force the kid to tell him the problem. The kid became a nerve wreak and ran".

Pit was surprised, "How'd you know that"

"I hear things"

Tetra and Zelda gave dirty looks at Link until he noticed, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen I…I just want to help him", he said in a sad voice.

He got up, "I'm going to apologize. See if I can help. I'm pretty sure he's in his room".

Think again Link.

Tetra got up, "I'm coming."

"No I want to talk to him alone"

"Well, so do I, idiot", she said in a sharp voice.

Zelda shook her head and took Tetra's arm, "Let them talk to each other for a while, dear"

Tetra got mad and turned to Link, "Don't do something stupid, got it"

He nodded and took off. Well, I don't think I'll be going to my room. I quietly got out of my hiding spot and went through the hall.

I turned my face from everyone. I feel so alone, no one can help me…they all ignored me when I needed them the most. And now they want to help me. After what? I can handle it. I don't need anyone's help, it's just a waste of time. I know just the place where no one can bother me.


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying on the ground with grass stains all over me. This is my favorite place, you can see a clear view of the sunset, and no one will bother you. I usually come here when I get upset to calm down. My stomach was as hard as a stone, every time I move it hurt.

I was trying to get up but I couldn't. All of a sudden Ganondorf well _Toon_ Ganondorf, the one I fought, was standing right there with his twin sword and murderous smile. He wasn't moving a muscle, not even breathing, just standing very still. He looked so...pale but I didn't take any chances.

I tried to get up but I remembered I couldn't, so I was just crawling. I didn't get far only about a meter away. I turned around to see if he was still there, but instead I saw Tetra with a confused face.

"How…how long have you been standing there?", I asked her curiously.

She looked taken back, "What do you mean? I just got here". She helped me lean against a tree close by.

"What are you doing here, Tetra", I said after I caught my breathe.

"Like everyone else…looking for you", she answered.

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Toon, _everyone_ is going up and down looking for you, Link wanted to talk to you, but you weren't in your room or in anywhere else. I want to know the truth of why your acting like this, don't add anything and don't miss anything"

The thing about Tetra she NEVER gives up. She wants a straight clear answer with no excuses, no escapes, no 'whatever' or 'never mind' and she won't let you change the subject. Even if it's not really important she wants to hear it. If you lie to her, she'll ask every detail until you can't take it any more and spill it out. I know I can't lie to her, since she's a master of lies.

I didn't say anything.

"Toon, I know your hiding something, are you still mad about Link I heard what happened… the breakfast"

Still nothing.

She looked at me and we locked eyes, "Toon Link, you look so thin, you look so tired, please tell me"

I put me head down, "I don't want to talk"

"So there is something…"

"Please stop…", I begged, I didn't want to hear anything.

"Listen Toon you need to-"

"I SAID STOP!", I shouted. She widened her eyes, I never yelled at her but I was already been pushed enough.

I realized I did something wrong, "I…I'm sorry. It's just that I…I want you to stop"

She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, "No, I'm sorry I'm acting just like Link, aren't I"

I got up, place my hand over my forehead, "I'm going"

"Where?"

"To my room"

"She snorted, "Everyone's looking for you, so you can't just walk in there without being questioned"

"I have my ways", I told her, "You can't tell Link, please don't tell him I was out there or that you saw see me"

She shook her head, "I can't make you any promises"

I looked away.

"…But if it's really worth it I'll do what I can…you know you can trust me…right?"

I turned and nodded immediately, "There's just some things I can't explain right now…I'm sorry"

I walked away feeling horrible. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I just tell her? I can trust her of course. But I can't find the right words though.

One of the big advantages of living in this crazy mansion is that theirs a lot of getting out other than using the door. One of the trees is right outside my window, so I carefully climbed up. I never lock the window so I just came in.

I use this way to go outside and be alone, I would lock the door and put a sign that says, SLEEPING DO NOT DESTREB" and I would get out of the window without anyone knowing.

The door was opened but no one was in, thank god. I shut and locked it. There was a ringing in my head, so I dragged myself to bed and went to a deep sleep. I could hear people calling my name, I can't...couldn't answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Link Pov

I was barging in at rooms invading some Smasher's privacy but I need to find him, I accidentally opened my worst enemy door to him reading a book that says, 'How to live with Good people'. When he saw me he closed his book and gave me one of his ugly faces.

"What are you doing in my room, elf", he growled as he closed his book expecting a fight.

I hate being called that but there are more important things right now.

"Have you seen Toon Link", I asked even though it was quiet obvious he doesn't care.

He smiled, "Nope, I haven't seen that brat anywhere. Now get out"

I gritted my teeth and closed the door. Someone fell on top of me I realized it was Pit.

"Oh, sorry Link didn't see you there", he apologized as he helped me up.

I rubbed my arm which was stinging a little, "Did you find him?"

He shook his head in disappointment, "No, I flew all over the roof and didn't find him".

I facepalm, "Pit, why on earth would he be on the roof"

"I found him sleeping there a couple of days ago, I tried to take him back but he said if I touch him I'll regretted it".

I was shocked, "And you didn't bother telling me this!"

"I didn't realized you wanted to know, since you were busy!", he said in an angry tone.

"He was on the roof of course I wanted to know!", I shouted.

"Next time I'll remember, sheesh", he shouted back.

"Shut up the both of you! You sound like dogs"

We turned around to see that it was Tetra, her hands on her hips and glaring at us. I haven't seen her a while. Actually I haven't seen her when we started the search. One thing about Tetra she knows Toon since they were...close

"Where have you been?", I asked.

"Well, I went to a place called _none of your business. _Ever heard of it!", she snapped. I tried not to get mad because sometimes she really likes to push people.

Zelda came in holding Peach who was crying her eyes out.

"Poor little Toonie! Where is he?", she cried.

Captain falcon walked in, "We have trouble"

I shook my head, "It will have to wait right now we need to find Toon"

"This is about Toon", he said in a very serious tone.

We all stared at him, "What do you mean?", Zelda asked in a worried tone.

Falcon sighed, "I went over to Mario to get him to tell me about Toon Link's issues. The only thing that plumber said is that the kid's been having trouble with himself, couldn't sleep couldn't eat"

I couldn't believe what I just heard, "What else?", I asked.

He gave us a hard expression, "He told the kid to stop coming because he's over reacting…that's all I got"

Peach looked scared, "Poor Toonie. We have to find him so we can help him."

This time it was Tetra's turned to talk, "I know were he is", she said in a small voice. I knew it. Of course she would knew.

"You knew all this time and you didn't say anything", I was furious with her.

She turned to me and glared, "He said he wanted to be left alone, after what you did to him at breakfast, I don't blame him".

I clenched my fist, "Where is he".

She crossed her hands and didn't say anything.

"Tetra, you heard Captain Falcon we need to we can help", Peach pleaded.

Pit nodded, "Just tell us where he is"

"Please Tetra", I said in a soft tone.

She looked at all of us and sighed in defeat, "He's in his room"

Captain Falcon shook his head, "If he's in his room we would have seen him"

"He's there", she promised.

"I'll go", I told them as a turned around.

"Link", Tetra said in a small voice.

I thought she was going to arguer but instead she said, "If I were you I'd pick my words carefully."

I looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean"

"Just go before I change my mind", she snapped.

_Very well_, I thought as I climbed upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't knock on the door; I just took out my sword and sliced it in half. I made a mental note to pay for that. Toon Link was standing in the centre in his room he kept his head down.

"You…you broke down my door", he said in a small sad voice.

I shook my head and came closer, "Toon just let me help-"

"NO", he shouted as he lifted his head. Dark circles were surrounding his eyes and he lost loads of weight. His eyes are red like didn't sleep and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"You had a chance to help me, Link. Mario wasn't helping me, so I was so positive, _too_ positive and came to you. But you ignored me I tried to go to Mario he ignored me too. And now I'm fixing my own problems"

"Toon I'm so-"

"DON'T TRY TO APOLOGIZE", he shouted at the top of his voice and then he said in a small voice, "I trusted you, Link…"

"I never knew it was like this, Toon", I said feeling so horrible.

He shook his head, "I told you it was bad…I came to you and Mario and you BOTH LEFT ME! WHO SHOULD I TURNED TO?! WHO SHOULD I ASK HELP FROM! TELL ME LINK", he shouted, I'm pretty sure everyone in the hall can hear him.

"Please come we'll get Dr. Mario it'll be okay", I said as calm as I can.

More tears were coming out of his eyes, "You….le..left…me I…"

And to my horror he fainted right before my very eyes. I came next to him, my hands were shaking so bad, "No…Toon please you can't..."

I took my gloves off and felt his pulse. He was alive I took a sign of relief then I noticed Pit and Tetra standing at the door.

"We heard shouting", said Pit then he noticed Toon Link in my arms.

"He fainted", I explained.

Tetra's eyes widen it was obvious she was scared, "What do we do"

"Where's Dr. Mario?",I asked them immediately.

"In the cafeteria", Pit relied darkly. It's always Mario and food now is it. He's starting to be worse than Kirby.

I thought for a moment, "Tetra go get Mario, Pit, you and I will take Toon to the infirmary"

For once in my life Tetra actually obeyed me and ran off. I wrapped Toon Link in my arms and headed out of the room. Pit acted as my secretary, making sure we're not stopped for question. We made it to our destination and I laid Toon Link on the bed.

I wanted to punch myself. After all this time I had I chance to help him and I didn't listen. When he first came Master Hand made him my responsibility and I gladly took it without hesitation or second thoughts. I was supposed to take care for him and see if he had any trouble.

Mario came into the room; once he saw Toon Link his face was disbelief, "Mama mia what a happened to a him"

I explained everything including the fact that we did this which made his face solid, "We a did a this?" he asked quietly.

I didn't say anything.

He looked at Pit and me, "I a need you a to get out so a I can a help a him"

I was about to protest until he pushed Pit and me out where everyone from the search of Toon Link was there.

It took me a while to explain everything if it haven't been for Snakes and his questions, as soon as I finished the room was silent.

"Oh dear, I hope he's okay", Peach said who is ready to cry.

"Link what _exactly _ happened?" Snake asked impatiently.

I said quietly, "I…I ignored him he needed me…he was in a lot of pain and just…"

Peach started to cry, "Oh god poor Toonie he didn't deserve this"

"I'm sure he'll be fine", said Zelda who put her hand on the mushroom princess, but judging from her wet eyes she's not telling the truth.

Dr. Mario came in the room and we all stood.

"How is he?", I asked immediately.

He checked his clipboard, "He a just a needs a some a rest, a _long_ a rest. Once a he a wakes up a he needs a to a eat a lot. Now I a need a to a give him a stronger a medicine a he a doesn't a look a good."

"I want to see him", I said as I was about to walk in the plumber took my arm, "Did you a not a hear a what I a just a said a. He a needs a rest"

"Mario is right, Link just leave him to rest", I turned and saw Zelda looking worried. I nodded in agreement.

I went and told Master Hand about Toon Link all he wishes him to feel better and cancelled his brawls. After that I didn't get any sleep, I was thinking of how a horrible friend I am. I swear I'll make it up to him one day.


	9. Chapter 9

I was nice and warm in my blanket. It was so cozy I never want to get up...Wait my blanket isn't this soft, I opened my eyes and found I was in the infirmary room. My head hurts when I tried to get up and I fell to the ground. I heard the door open and a shriek , " oh the god, your awake!"

I looked up and saw it was Tetra and Samus who helped me to get on the bed.

"My head...what happened ...why am I here..?", I was too exasted to continue my sentence. I placed my hand on my forhead.

"Mario gave you some drugs", explained Samus.

I gave her a blank face, "Why...?"

Tetra looked at me with surprise, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head, "Should I?"

Smaus was about to say something but the door opened revealing my so called friends Mario and Link. There faces was brightened up when they saw me, but I looked away.

Link cleared his throat, "Girls do you mind if you stepped outside for a bit"

I looked and saw the door closed, they told me what happened, that I fainted and wthere was something happennig to me.

"It seems that your headache was caused to the lack of rest you needed, and Dr. Mario already gave you a medicine but you need to rest", Link exclaimed.

I didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway.

Saddness filled Link's eyes, "Toon, I am truly sorry for not listenning. You were right I am a horrible friend, I regret it now. I am so sorry"

Mario nodded, "Me a too, kid."

I thought for a moment. I tried to be mad but I couldn't, they really mean it.

I spoke in a small voice, "It's okay guys"

They both smiled and gave a warm group hug. Link looked at me with a serious face, "I promise you that I will always help you. You won't face it alone"

* * *

I needed to stay in the infirmary room because one; Link sliced my door and two I needed medical attention. The room was filled with sweets, chocolate and flowers as a 'get better' gift and it just kills me to watch them sitting on the table whispering, _eat us Toon Eat us. _And you CANNOTbelieve what Link did for his apology; he got me a Wii u, as for Mario he got a plasma TV from the living room and set up the Wii u for me.

Tetra said she'll hang around to help me, Peach would make awesome soup, Zelda would take care of me, Mario would see me everyday to see if I needed any medicine. Samus would tell me hilarious jokes she did on Snake for seeing for in the bathroom. Lucas and Ness would see me playing and would try my sweets but I hissed at them, and Link would stay with me at night because I still had bad dreams.

I guess I really can't fix m problems. I'm glad people cared about me and I'm pretty sure I'll feel better in no time.


End file.
